


Loki does what he wants 2 electric boogaloo

by Agvarina



Series: Loki does what he wants [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki is good with kids, Mama Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agvarina/pseuds/Agvarina
Summary: It has been three months since the events in the woods.





	Loki does what he wants 2 electric boogaloo

It has been three months since the events in the woods and Loki and the baby boy haven`t been seen.  
But that didn`t stop Dr.Doom for trying to take over the world. Like usual.

So now the Avenger were fighting a bunch of doombots in New York.

"Theres so many of them" Captain America said while he threw his shield at one of them, but it dodged.  
Caps shield was now head straight towards a near by kindergartens window and behind it was a bunch of little kids looking at the fight.  
Right when the shield was going to hit the window it was stopped in midair by green magic.  
With a flash of green light Loki appeared and grabbed Caps shield before sending a magic blast at the doombots making the explode, causing all the children to cheer.  
Loki then Teleported somewhere out of sight but by the sound Dooms screams it was safe to assume that he was send back to Latvearia.  
The rest of the Avengers assembled behind Cap right as Loki teleported in front of him.  
Right as Cap was going to thank him of his help he looked into Loki`s eyes that where filled with berserker like rage.  
Thor had warned them about this when he told them of Loki`s love for kids. Some thing that was feared all over the nine realms.  
Loki`s maternal Rage™ .  
Acting quickly Cap put his head down and apologized.  
"I`am terribly sorry that I almost hit the kids. I`ll be much more careful next time. Is there any way you could forgive me"  
Loki was silent for some time giving off the same vibe as a disappointed mother.  
"Well" He said while looking over his shoulder at the kids inside the kindergarten.  
"I can think of a one way you could atone for your mistake"

And so the Avengers spend a rest of the day looking after children of kindergarten while Loki sat in the corner holding a very familiar looking three moth old boy.  
And by the looks of the golden apple juice that he was feeding to the kid. It seemed like Loki truly had adopted the boy as his own.


End file.
